


I Run To You

by icequeen57



Series: Home is Where You Make It [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), They Get Hugs, my himbos need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Reggie is as not okay as he seems. He spends so much taking care of Nick, who takes care of him? Answer Nick.The boys are still trying to figure out their relationship, and how to be there for each other.
Relationships: Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Home is Where You Make It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	I Run To You

After that night, Reggie started staying over more. So far, all that they had done was kiss and sleep. Nick had less nightmares when Reggie was around, but Nick wasn’t trying to be dependent on Reggie. Nick knew if he was ever gonna get over what happened he was gonna need to be able to deal with his trauma by himself. That being said, it was a comfort knowing Reggie was a song away. Nick felt guilty for having Reggie on standby, like he was a dog to be called. Reggie assured him that he didn't feel that way, but Nick still felt bad. 

Reggie knew Nick was dealing with a lot of shit, so he was never upset with Nick when Nick pushed him away. Reggie was happy to be there when Nick needed him, whenever that was. He really didn't have anything else to do. 

Sometimes though, Reggie wanted to see Nick. It didn’t happen often, but it happened. One evening Reggie popped into Nick’s house, outside Nick’s door. Reggie knocked, and the door swung open. He saw Nick, shirtless, with his back to the door. Nick had headphones on and didn't notice that the door was open. After a moment, Nick slipped a shirt on and spun around. He stopped and took off his headphones when he saw Reggie. 

Reggie could feel that his face was burning, “I um I knocked.” 

Nick froze. Not because he realized that Reggie had just seen him shirtless, but because of how puffy Reggie’s eyes were. “Reg, hey,” Nick took a step towards Reggie. “What’s wrong?” Reggie shook his head and moved like he was gonna leave. “Stay?” Nick turned on the puppy dog eyes that he knew Reggie was weak for. Reggie stopped backing away, but didn't otherwise move. Nick continued to walk towards Reggie, and reached for Reggie’s hand. “This okay?” 

Reggie nodded not trusting his voice. Nick gently pulled Reggie into his room and shut the door. Nick led Reggie to his bed and they sat down. Nick used his other hand to brush Reggie’s hair out of his eyes. They sat there for a while. Reggie didn't know how much time had passed when he decided to speak. “I found my mom.” 

Nick knew Reggie had been thinking about looking for his parents for a while. Luke and Alex didn't think it would be a good idea, they knew how awful Reggie’s parents were then they were alive and they didn't want their friend to get hurt. He should have listened to them, Reggie thinks. Nick didn't push, he just rubbed small circles into Reggie’s back. 

“She was married to some guy. She had a daughter, she was older than me. Twenties maybe. I have a sister, and she has a baby. They were really happy.” Reggie trailed off. After a moment, he let out this humorless laugh. “I looked around, I don't know why. Maybe it was morbid curiosity, but I did. There wasn't a single picture of me anywhere. Nothing. I almost thought I was in the wrong house, but I know my mom’s face.” Reggie’s voice was thick, “They erased me. After I died they erased me.” 

Nick saw tears running down Reggie’s cheeks. Nick pulled Reggie in, and held him. Reggie started sobbing. Nick felt so much anger towards Reggie’s mother and sadness for the boy in his arms. How could someone hurt his boy so much. How could a mother do that to her child. 

Reggie sobs were subsiding a little when Nick heard him start talking again. “Was I the reason they were so miserable? Did I do that to them?” 

Nick stiffened and pushed Reggie away a little. Not completely, but enough that Nick could look him in the eyes. “Don’t you ever say that. They were adults and they made their own decisions. They were awful to you, and to each other, and that is not your fault. You were a child, and you were supposed to be loved. It’s their fault for being shity parents.” Nick could tell Reggie didn’t really believe him, but Nick would continue to remind Reggie until he believed Nick. 

Reggie leaned forward and kissed Nick. The kiss was salty and sloppy, but they didn't care. Reggie needed to know someone loved him right now, and Nick was happy to be that person. 

Things were getting heated, Reggie’s hands slipping under Nick’s shirt, having the skin on skin contact. Nick reached up and pushed the flannel down Reggie’s shoulders. Then Reggie tugged on Nick’s shirt. Nick pulled back and took it off. This was new territory for them. Everything they had done before this, they had kept their clothes on. Reggie kissed Nick again, softer this time. Reggie kissed Nick like he was precious, like he was someone to be cherished. Nick touched Reggie like he was holy, and Nick was lucky to have the opportunity to be near Reggie. 

Reggie pulled Nick close. Nick climbed into Reggie’s lap. Reggie stopped kissing Nick’s lips to move to his jaw, then to his neck. Nick mewled and held onto Reggie tighter. Nick could feel Reggie bite down on his neck, in a place that Nick could hide with a shirt. Reggie was considerate like that. The thought made Nick feel a burst of warmth, until he was distracted by the mark Reggie was making. More specifically, the mark Reggie was biting and sucking into his neck. 

Nick was reaching his limit. He pulled back. Nick was panting but so was Reggie. Reggie’s eyes were still red and puffy, and his voice was scratchy. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no. You didn't do anything wrong.” Nick pressed his forehead into Reggie’s. “I don't think we're in the right mindset to do this right now. I don't want this when you're upset. I want this to be special. Please.” 

Reggie nodded. He didn't mean to upset Nick. “Sorry.” 

“Hey country boy, none of that.” Nick smiled at Reggie. Still sitting in Reggie’s lap, Nick hugged him. 

They sat like that for a while, then when it got really late, they laid down like that. Reggie closed his eyes and was content to be there in Nick’s arms. Nick watched Reggie for a while, and made a promise then and there, that he would be there for this boy, no matter what. Before Nick fell asleep, he pressed a kiss to Reggie’s hair. 

They didn't want to separate in the morning. Nick was so tempted to just stay in bed with Reggie forever, but he knew he had to go to school. When Nick came back from his shower, he saw Reggie was still in his bed, pretending to be asleep. Nick was very glad he was already wearing his boxers under his towel, just in case. Nick got dressed and right before he left he leaned on the bed. “Can I get a goodbye kiss?” 

Reggie flicked one eye open, and smiled. “Maybe, can I see you at lunch?” 

Nick smirked. “Maybe…” he teased. Reggie laughed and kissed Nick. Nick walked out of his room with a smile, he couldn’t wait for lunch. 


End file.
